


A Favor For A Friend

by Mxgrey012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Time, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxgrey012/pseuds/Mxgrey012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ask Eren for a favor that she desperately needs. What's this favor she ask him? Will he be willing to do her the favor or not? How will this affect their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fem Levi x Eren.

Beep…Beep…Beep

Ugh I hate school I grab my phone and turn off my alarm. I get up and walk towards the bathroom and shower. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body and make my way towards my bedroom. I go to my closet and take out my bra and panties I let my towel drop and put on my underwear and bra. I walk back to my closet and get my black skirt and white blouse. I put them on and walk over to the mirror to make sure it looks good. Ugh I hate how I have to wear uniform I hate wearing skirts especially since my skirt is so short. Yes I can get a longer one but that means getting a bigger size but whatever I've been dealing with this for 4 years. I'm a senior in high school. I go to Titan High School and my name is Levi Ackerman. I have long black hair, sliver gray eyes, pale skin and I'm 5’3. My name is a boys name because my parents wanted about boy but they really liked the name so that how I ended with it. I don't really mind even though some people make fun of me about it but I just give them my usual glare and they stop. I'm not your ordinary girl I'm not girly at all. I go to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, which consist of eggs and toast. I live alone my parents’ work in business and travel a lot I don't mind because they were with me all through my childhood they started traveling more once I started high school. I grab my phone and check the time oh it's 7:15 time to head out. I grab my bag, keys, phone, and put on my cardigan. I leave my house and head towards school on my way I see my friend Hanji.

“ HEY LEVI!!!!” she screams and runs towards my picking me up

“Put me down shitty glasses” I squirm “if you don't I beat you like there's no tomorrow”

“Aww Levi your no fun” she puts me down. I see her looking at me.

“What now?” I ask. “Oh nothing” she smiles. “What is it I know you have something on your mind” I glare at her. “Well…since you insist on knowing what’s on my mind I'll tell you,” she says. “Hmm” I hum in respond. “Well all I was going to say is that you look nice today with that short skirt of yours looks like your trying to impress someone or dressing up in a sexy outfit for role play if you know what I mean” she wiggles her eyebrows at me. “Ugh really shitty glasses I should have know you were going to say that you always say shit like that.” She always comments on my uniform everyday I don't mind but sometimes it gets on my nerves. I mean my skirt isn't so short its a little above my knee but Hanji always exaggerates. We get to school and part our ways “see you later Levi” Hanji waves. “Bye” the bell rings. I head to my locker to get my math book and head to class.

Time Skip to Lunch

I sit with my group of friends: Horse-face aka Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren, Erwin, Hanji, Annie, and Mikasa. Most of friends are couples the only one who are single are Eren, Hanji and I. “Hey guys” I say. “Hey” they say in unison and I just roll my eyes. “Levi” I hear Eren call me name.

“Yes Eren” I turn and look at him. I've known Eren since elementary school and we’re best friends. We always do everything together we hangout all the time in school and out of school we are practically inseparable. We use to have sleepovers when we were younger but we don’t anymore. He's really good-looking he has messy brown hair, tan skin, and green blue eyes with a hint of gold. “Is it true what Hanji said” I look over at Hanji and she smiles at me stands up and leaves running. That fucker what did she tell him. “What did shitty glasses tell you?” I say.  He clears his throat and leans in to whisper in my ear “That your kink is to role play as a school girl so that’s why you dress in short skirts and need to be taught a lesson” he giggles. My eyes widen Oh fuck no did Hanji really tell him that ugh I'm going to kill her. “She lied to you brat” hmm I think maybe I should mess with him I lean close to his ear and say “my kink is to get bend over and get spanked and fucked really good on top of a desk” I wink. He gulps and turns red “a…oh t-that's nice” he stutters. “ I'm joking Eren I’m messing with you.” I laugh.

“Oh… I knew that” he chuckles and his face turns red.

 Time Skip

 I arrive home and do my homework and eat. I go to my bedroom and unzip my skirt and take off my blouse and throw them to the hamper. I get a t-shirt and put it on and lie down.  I can’t believe Hanji told that to Eren she’s lucky I didn’t see her after lunch or else I would have punched her. My phone rings I pick it up and see who it is “speak of the devil” its Hanji. I answer.

_“What do you want bitch”_

_“Oh Levi don’t be like that what have I done to you” she giggles._

_“You know what you did”_

_“Oh are you talking about what happen with Eren”_

_“Yes why did you even tell him that?”_

_“Because I like messing with him and he fell for it,” she laughs._

_“Whatever. So why did you call?”_

_“Oh just to see how you were doing”_

_“Good Hanji bye.”_

_“Come on Levi don’t be like that sorry I won’t do it again”_

_“hmm bye Hanji I’m busy”_

_“Fine bye Levi”_ she hangs up. I see the time and it 6:10 so I put on Pandora and listen to music. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

_He begins to kiss my neck and I moan. “You like that don’t you,” he says. “Yes” I moan. He puts his knee between my legs and rubs my pussy with his knee. He continues to kiss and suck on my neck marking me with hickeys. I continue to moan and he rips my shirt. He moves his hands down to my breast and pinch my nipples. “Aha” he stops rubbing my pussy and I grinned my hip to get some friction. “Eager are we” he chuckles. I whimper. One of his hands goes down to my stomach till he reaches my aching pussy. He slips his fingers through my panties “You’re so wet I whimper and he begins to rub my clit. “Aha” I moan. He sucks on my collarbones and moves to suck and bite my nipple I gasp. He begins to slip two fingers in my pussy. I arch my back. “Who.. Arr…are you?” He stops and I whimper at the lost of contact. He chuckles “I’m…_ I open my eyes and I look around and there’s no one their oh it was only a dream. I wonder who was I dreaming of. I ’m panting and I begin to massage my vagina on top of my panties. “Aha” I moan. I haven't masturbated in a while I move my panties to the side and begin to massage my clit. I can feel myself all wet and hot. “Aha” I continue massaging my clit and with my other hand I pinch my nipples. “Aha.” I insert a finger in my vagina and pull it out then in. My breathing quickens and all I can hear are my moans and my heavy breathing. I add another finger and continue abusing my vagina going deeper with my thumb I rub my clit. “Yes aha” I moan. I can feel my climax and my pace quickens I go faster harder but I can’t get off. Ugh I stop this is frustrating. How can I get off? I need to have sex right now but who can I ask it has to someone I trust because I’m a virgin and I don’t want to lose it with just anyone. I think then I smile I know who. I pull out my phone and check the time its 8:00, I click my contact app and scroll down the list and find the person I need I click on their name and call them.

_“Hey are you busy”_

_“No why?”_

_“I need a favor but I need you to come over to my house because I'll rather tell you in person”_

_“Ok I'll be right over”_

_“Ok bye”_

_“Bye see you in 20”_ I hang up.

 I change my panties and grab a pair of shorts and slip them on.

20 minutes later

I hear a knock on the door and I go open it.

“Hey Eren come on in”

“Hey Levi what’s your favor?” He walks in and takes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room and sits on a couch.

“Well it's kind of complicated”

“What is it?” he asked worried

“Well have you had sex?” I ask.

He widens his eyes “y-yea why?” He blushes.

“Just wondering…this might sound awkward but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to”

“What is it Levi ” he says worried.

I clear my throat “Eren will you have sex with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**(Levi POV)**

“What!?...You want me to have sex with you”

“Yes Eren, I know its weird, but you’re my best friend. I trust you and I’m willing to give you my virginity.” We stayed silent for a while and I couldn’t take this silence so I spoke. “We don’t have to have sex, we can just touch each other. Its like you’re masturbating but instead of touching yourself I will.” He looked at me and open his mouth but then closed it. I could tell he had something to say, but probably didn’t want to say something that will cause us to fight. “Just for—“ he cut me off and said, “Why do you want to have sex? Do you even masturbate and why do you assume I jerk off.” I giggled and he gave me a look saying ‘Really.’ “Yes I do masturbate, but this time I couldn’t get off, so I thought maybe sex will be a good option. I know you jerk off Eren, remember I walk in on you when you were about to do your business, thank god I didn’t see anything or else I would have been scar for life,” I joked. His face turned red as a tomato and he scratched the back of his neck with his hand. “uh…yea… your always so blunt and I forgot about that, thank god I was facing the other way” he chuckled. We fell silent and it felt awkward just sitting in my living room.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:10; I cleared my throat “Well thanks anyway but its getting kind of late, maybe you should head home.” I stood up and was starting to walk towards the front door, when Eren grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I fell on his lap and he hugged my waist. “What are you doing?” I asked annoyed. He moved me so I can sit side ways on his lap and puts his finger on my chin and makes me look at him. “I’ll get you off Levi, I don’t mind. What are best friends for right” he smiles. “Either way it’s not that late and if anything I’ll just sleep over. I do have extra clothes and extra uniforms in your house” he adds.

“Oh my god Eren really you’re the best, thanks” I smiled.

“I like it when you smile” he says. I blush and turn away. He laughs and I stand up so he can stand up. As I try to walk away he grabs my wrist and turns me to face him. I look up at him and he grabs my arms and puts them around his neck. I giggle and he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. “Shall we head to the bedroom?” he wiggles his eyebrows. I giggle “Lead the way baby.” He smirks and walks towards my bedroom. Once inside my bedroom he squeezes my ass and I gasp. He smiles and begins to kiss my neck. We reach my bed and he sits down making me straddle him. He begins to bite and suck on my neck and I moan. I move my hands to the hem of his shirt and pull up so I can take it off. I take off his shirt and trace my fingers around his chest and abs. He grabs the hem of my shirt and takes off my shirt, I’m left it my bra and shorts. He looks at my body and our eyes meet, I can see the lust in his eyes. He licks his lips “Do you like what you see” I smirk. He chuckles, “Definitely.”

We stared at each other and our lips met, at first it was soft and gentle for a moment, Eren started pulling me closer and kissing me harder against my mouth. “aha” I moan, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I can feel his erection poking me and I grinded my hips. “Levi…aha that feels good,” he moans. I begin to take off my bra, while I continued grinding my hips. He stares at my exposed chest in awe. I gasp when his fingers brush against my nipples. He begins to kiss my neck and picks me up. He pushes me on my bed, my back touching the mattress. He gets on top of me and slowly moves from kissing my neck down to suck on my nipples. “Eren…aha,” I bite my lip and grab my sheets. With his right hand he pinches my right nipple, while he bites and sucks on my left nipple. His left hand moves down to the hem of my shorts and he begins to pull them down. He stops torturing my nipples, I whimper at the lost of contact. Eren moves to completely get rid of my shorts. He throws them on the ground and stands up.  He unbuttons his pants and takes them off, only being left with his boxers. I look at him and I see him staring at my body. His eyes look hungry and full of lust. I bite my lip and open my legs. He growls, “Fuck Levi, you’re killing me.” He gets back on the bed and begins to suck on my right nipple, he slowly licks down to my stomach, he licks on my hipbones and I moan. He slips his finger under my panties and rubs his fingers on my pussy. “Eren” I moan.

“Levi your so wet for me” he smirks. “Yes…Eren fuck” I moan. He takes off my panties and admires my naked body. I bite my lip and open my legs wider, I begin to cup my breast and pinch my nipples. I moan and move one of my hands down to my aching pussy. I begin to rub my clit. He moans and he takes off his boxers and throws them on the ground. He strokes his cock and moans loud. “Levi…aha…continue touching your self for me,” he moans. I moan and continue to rub my clit. He grunts and stops touching himself and pushes my hand away from my pussy. I whine at the lost of contact. He places his head between my legs.

**(Eren POV)**

Levi looks so beautiful her moans are turning me on. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I lick Levi’s pussy; I feel her body tense in shock once my tongue finds her clit. I lick again and swirl over her clit. I close my lips over her pussy and suck deep. Levi gasps, arching her back with a whimper. Fuck, she tastes so good. I slide my tongue down to her dripping slit and lap at her juices. I reach up and push her back against her bed, moving my hand to touch and squeeze at her breasts.  Fuck her nipples are hard and I pinch her left nipple first, and then move to her right one. I lick back up to her clit, her body arching against me; I hear her moans of pleasure echo from her lips. I slide a hand up her thigh to join my tongue, tracing around her lips until she grinds against my mouth. I pull back and look up at Levi, “You like that don’t you” I smirk while I rub her pussy with my fingers. She moans and I chuckle, “Do you want me inside you?”

I slide my fingertip inside her. Levi gasps. “Is that what you want from me, baby?” I rub my finger against her pussy. I’m barely inside her at all. I reach out with my tongue and flick her clit.

Levi shudders. “Please,” she gasps. Her begging turns me on and her need goes straight to my cock. Fuck. “Please what?” I tease, nudging my finger deeper. Levi tries to grind her hips down on me, but I keep her pinned back with my other hand. “More,” she moans. “More...” I add another finger. I slide them inside her and then pull out quickly.

“Like that?”

“Deeper,” Levi begs, thrusting against my mouth again. I lick her clit hard and slide my fingers all the way in.

“Yes,” she cries out I thrust my fingers in deep again and again, fucking her with my fingers until she grabs the back of my head and yanks my mouth back to her pussy. She’s close now; I can hear it in her moans. I attack her clit again, licking and swirling until she’s shuddering like crazy. I thrust my fingers faster in time with each lick. I feel her on the edge. I close my lips around her clit and suck hard, penetrating her with a thrust of my fingers. “EREN!” Levi screams. She clenches around me, which makes my dick throb and ache. “Fuck Levi I can’t wait to be inside you” I growl. She taste so fucken good, the next time she comes, I swear, I’m going to be inside her delicious pussy. I ride out her convulsions, pumping in time until she can’t take anymore. She pushes my head back, panting and smiles at me.

“Levi do you have any condoms?”

“Yes check the top drawer,” she pants.

I open her drawer and see a clear box with condom and lube. “How did you even get this?” I ask. “At the hospital I use to volunteer at” she says. I check the condoms and make sure they’re not expired. I get one and the lube; I rip open the packet and roll it on my dick. “Aha” I moan. I open the little bottle of lube and rub some on my cock. I bite my lip to muffle my moans. I look at Levi and caress her face, “Ready” I smile. She smiles at me and nods. I grab my cock and align it with her pussy and slowly push inside her. She tenses up and I begin to kiss her. I move down to suck and bite her neck to distract her.  I grunt when I’m finally inside her, she’s so tight. I wait until she gets use to the odd feeling, “Eren you can move,” she says. I grab her hips; I slowly pull back and thrust back in slowly. I keep a slow pace until she grinds her hips asking for me to go faster. She wraps her legs around my waist. “Faster…Eren…Deeper” she moans. I begin to go faster and she opens her legs wider so I can go in deeper. All I hear are her moans and my moans. Our bodies move together, limbs tangled, chests heaving.  I thrust into her, she press her ankles against me pushing me in deeper, each of us trying to feel as much of the other as possible. A low, thudding bliss is building inside, and I can feel her tightening around me—she’s right on the edge. I thrust hard and deep, her face screwed up in ecstasy. “LEVI…your so tight” I moan. I grab her and sit her on top of me straddling me, I move her up and down letting her ride my cock.  She wraps her arms around my neck and lean in to kiss me. I grunt and moan her name and she moans my name like her life dependent on it.

She moves her hands to caress my back. I continue thrusting into her and she scratches my back. “EREN!!” she screams. “LEVI!!” I scream. We reach our orgasms and I continue to thrust in her riding out our orgasms. I stop and were both panting, I look at her and she looks so beautiful. I pull out and tie a knot on the condom and throw it away. We lie down and she looks at me and smiles. “Thanks Eren that was amazing,” she leans in and kisses me. We kiss until were both gasping for air.  She pulls away and she rest her head in my chest and she falls asleep. I grab the covers and wrap my arms around her. I kiss the top of her head, “Your welcome Levi.” I close my eyes and begin to think, how will this affect our friendship and are we dating? What are we? I fall asleep thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to thank everyone the kudos. It might take a bit longer for me to update since i started school and its a bit time consuming. Well enjoy the chapter ;)

Levi POV

I woke up and looked over at my clock to look at the time. Its 5:55 a.m. ugh I nuzzle my face on the warmth next to me. I widen my eyes and look at Eren sleeping next to me. He looks so peaceful and he’s half naked. Why is he naked? I sit up and lift up the sheets and see that were both completely naked. Oh shit I forgot yesterday we had sex. Feeling pretty stupid right now.  I get up quietly not to wake up Eren. I grab his shirt and put it on. I pick up all the clothes on the floor and throw them in my hamper. I grab a pair of panties, a bra, and my uniform shirt. I hear Eren stir and I run to the bathroom. Fuck I forgot my skirt. I turn on the water and take off Eren shirt. I enter the shower, “hmm the water feels nice.” After my shower I grab a towel and wrap it around my hair. I get another towel and dry my body. I put on my panties, bra, and blouse. I grab my blow dyer and dry my hair a bit. I get out my bathroom and walk towards my bedroom. I enter and see Eren sitting on my bed.

“Hey! Don’t look,” I say nervously. I thought he was still going to be asleep.

“I won’t,” he closes his eyes. I run towards my closet and pull out my skirt and put it on. “Okay you can open your eyes.” He opens his eyes and stares at me. “Stop staring and go shower and get dressed, I’ll make us breakfast.” “Okay,” he whispers. I walk out the bedroom and walk towards the kitchen. Fuck that was awkward. I didn’t want this to happen but I did ask him. This can change our friendship, fuck why did I call him? No Levi, don’t regret it, it happen already and it was amazing. I can still remember the way his fingers and lips caressed my body. I bite my lip; fuck I have to stop thinking about this early in the morning. I guess we’ll talk about it while we eat. I take our 4 eggs and put toast on the toaster. I begin cooking and set the table. I put our eggs and toast on our plates and serve us milk. “Eren! Foods ready.” “Coming,” he shouts. I go and wash the pan. I hear footsteps and then I feel Eren wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. “Morning hmm looks yummy.” My heart started beating faster, I wonder why? I blush, “Y-yea you scared me,” I punch his arm. “Ouch, sorry baby, he chuckles. “Come on lets sit down and eat.”

We sit down and begin eating. I guess he isn’t feeling awkward. That’s good, I shouldn’t either I mean not like we have feelings for each other. We just had sex everyone has sex, but why do I feel this weird feeling in my stomach. He clears his throat, “so where does this leave us? I mean we don’t have romantic feeling towards each other. Right? So what now?” he asks. “True we don’t have any romantic feeling towards each other.” “Oh,” he says. Why did he sound disappointed. We stay silent then he speaks, “We have two options. One, this stays as a one time thing and we continue being like we use to be. Or two, we become friends with benefits, so whenever you need some release I’ll help you and vice versa.” My eyes widen and I look at him, “Wow, straight forward. I’m not sure what I want.” “We could become more if you want,” he mumbles. “Eren,” I whisper. “Levi, I think its better to go with being friends with benefits, I don’t think I can go back and act like nothing happened. I don’t want to pressu—“ I cut him off, “No you’re not pressuring me into anything. I totally agree,” I smile. 

“One thing let’s not tell anyone, I don’t want anyone asking or meddling in my business,” I say.  He laughs, “Yes Levi, I promise I won’t tell anyone. You make it sound like were doing something sketchy.” I roll my eyes and look at the clock, fuck its 7:40 already. “Hurry up Eren it 7:40 already.” We get up and put our dishes in the sink. I’ll wash them later. We grab our things and I grab my keys and we head out to school. We walk to school in silence but its not awkward. We get to school and the bell rings. He hugs me and leaves to class. I blush and smile.

—Time Skip to Lunch—

Were all sitting around talking when I see the person I don’t want to see walking towards our table. “LEVI!!!” she screams. I roll my eyes, “What do you want Hanji.” “Hey Levi, sorry about yesterday really,” she falls to her knees. “Please, please Levi, forgive me.” Fuck, people are staring, “Hanji, get up I forgive you. Just stop making a show.” She smiles and jumps up and down. She picks me up and hugs me tight. “Shitty glasses let me go.” She stops hugging me. She smiles, “Sorry.“ “So what did you want,” I ask annoyed.

“Well… can you come to the store with me to pick up some things. I brought my parents car so don’t worry. I also asked Eren and Armin to come just in case we need help.”

“Hmm I don’t know I don’t feel like going. Maybe next time.”

“Aww Levi, don’t be like that. I’ll buy you food. Either way Eren suggested that you come.” He did, my heart rate quickens. Whatever I guess I could go, I mean I will get food and I guess it’ll be fun.

“What you didn’t want me to go,” I say sarcastically. “What no I did, but I guess Eren thought it was just going to be us three and I guess he kind of just wanted you to come along. I had already plan for you to come, please believe me,” she begs.  I laugh and she looks at me weird, “Fine I’ll go.” She smiles, “You were messing with me huh.” I shrug my shoulders, “Maybe I was,” I smirk.

—Time Skip to After School—

We head over to Hanji’s car and get in. Armin and Eren sat on the back and I sat in front with Hanji. We drive to Chicken Now and got some food after that we drove to Ikea because Hanji needs a new comforter and pillows. The car ride wasn’t long since there wasn’t traffic. We go inside Ikea and walk around. Armin and Hanji walk in front of Eren and me. Eren leans in and whispers, “You look so hot right now with that skirt. I wish it was off.” My eyes widen and face him. He smirks, I blush and lean in and whisper in his ear, “Oh baby, is that all you wish because I wish I was riding you. Maybe you can teach me a lesson.” I lick my lips. I walk toward Armin and Hanji. I turn around and see him red as a tomato and I wink. Hanji gets her comforter, pillows, curtains, a rug, a mattress ‘a fucken mattress, a wardrobe, and a big thick-framed poster. Fuck I thought she was only buying pillows and a comforter. Thank god the mattress is rolled up, I don’t know how all this is going to fit. We go and pay for her stuff and walk to the car to load everything up.

“Fuck Hanji, the mattress barely fit in the trunk. Where is the rest going to go?”

“Don’t worry Levi, I got this,” she smiles. Armin and Eren look worried and they help her put the wardrobe and her framed poster in between the front and back seat. The rest of the things are in the passenger seat. “There all set up lets go guys,” Hanji says. “Umm…Hanji there’s only two seats left,” Armin says. “Hmm…true well Armin you’ll sit on the left and Eren will sit on the right.” “Excuse me, where will I sit.” “Aha… yes, you can sit on Eren’s laps. She winks at me. You don’t mind right Eren.” “Nah I don’t mind, do you mind Levi,” he smirks. “Of course I don’t mind,” I say sarcastically. “Perfect then lets go. Careful not to hit the painting or wardrobe,” she says. I roll my eyes and head to right side of the car. Eren gets in and pats his laps. I roll my eyes and get on. I press my back against his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist. “Ready?” Hanji screams. I can’t see her since the painting and the wardrobe are blocking. I can’t even see Armin since her things are between us.  “Ready, lets go,” Eren says.

Hanji turns on the radio. I feel Eren’s breath against my ear, “let’s have some fun Levi,” Eren whispers. One of his hands moves down to my thigh and starts moving up. I swallow and his hand still continues moving up. “Stop Eren, if we do something they’re going to hear us. What if they hear us?” “They can’t see us, don’t worry,” he groans. I look outside the window trying to distract myself and I see we’re stuck in traffic. His hand rubs my pussy from the outside of my panties. I gasp and roll my hips back. He groans, “Levi…you’re so wet already and I haven’t even touched you. Does getting caught turn you on?” “Shut up Eren, stop already,” I moan. I can feel his erection poke my butt. I hear Hanji scream out, “This is my favorite song.” She raises the volume higher and I can’t hear her anymore all I hear is the song.

_She planned ahead for a year, he said "Let's play it by ear"_

_She didn't want him to run, he didn't want her to fear_

_Nobody said it'd be easy, they knew it was rough_

_But, tough luck_

_I fell in love today, there aren't many words you can say_

_That could ever get my mind to change_

_She's enough for me, she's in love with me_

_You're a doll, you are flawless_

_But I just can't wait for love to destroy us_

_I just can't wait for love_

_You're only flaw, you are flawless_

_But I just can't wait for love to destroy us_

_I just can't wait for love_

Eren continues rubbing me and I let out another moan. He moves my panties to the side and slides his finger in me. I shudder and grind my hips. He moans and bites my shoulder, “Eren,” I moan. “Shhh Levi, you don’t want to get caught.” He inserts another finger and with his thumb begins to rub my clit. I arch my back, and I hold my self with the passenger seat. His other hand moves up to pinch my nipples threw my shirt. I gasp and bite my lip to muffle my moans. “Fuck Levi, you turn me on so much. My dick aches just thinking about fucking you right now,” he groans. I roll my hips, “what’s stopping you,” I smirk. He groans, “You’re killing me.”

I turn my head and stare at his eyes, there full of lust. The way he looks at me makes me feel like I’m his prey. He continues to thrust his finger in my pussy and rub my clit, I moan. He stops and I whimper, he makes me stand a little and he takes off my panties. He grabs me and pulls me hard towards him. I gasp; thank god Hanji still has the music really loud. Eren rubs my clit and thrust a second finger in my pussy. I grind my hips faster. He moans, “Do you like that Levi?” “Yes…please don’t stop,” I moan. “Faster…FUCK…harder,” I moan and close my eyes. He moans and his lips kiss my neck. His thrusts become quicker and he then inserts a third finger. I bite my lips to muffle my moans. I mean Armin is right next to us. I know he can’t see us but he can probably hear us. I push the button to roll down the window. “Please…fuck me….already,” I pant. I continue grinding my hips faster, he sucks on the back of my neck and bites me hard. I whimper and he chuckles. He stops and moves his fingers toward his mouth and sucks on them. “Fuck Levi, you taste so good. I just can’t get enough,” he says seductively. I groan, and he inserts his fingers back inside me I gasp. He withdraws his finger again, “Eren, what the fuc—“ I get interrupted by his fingers in my mouth. “Taste yourself Levi, suck on my fingers. You see how delicious you taste,” he groans. I suck on his fingers, “Thats right baby, you like the way you taste,” he says. I moan and he takes his fingers out my mouth. “Do you want my fingers inside you?”

“Please…Eren,” I moan. He chuckles and he thrust his fingers inside me hard. He thrust his fingers harder, deeper, and faster into my pussy. His hand moves to pinch my nipple and I let out a loud moan. “Is everything alright,” I hear Armin say. I breathe, “Yea, I just hit myself sorry.” “I’m going to come,” Eren moans. “Me too. Come for me Eren.” He bites my shoulder to muffle his moans. He comes and I bite the passenger seat and come. He continues thrusting his finger in me riding out my orgasm. I grind my hips to help him ride out his orgasm. He stops and moves to get his backpack. He gets out some tissues and cleans me up. He cleans my pussy and I blush. He puts the tissues in the plastic bag he had and puts it in his backpack. Were both panting and we try to catch our breaths. Fuck, I can’t believe Eren fingered me in Hanji parents’ car.

Hanji lowers the music, “Sorry you guys I forgot to lower the music, Eren Armin were here. Thanks for coming.” I get out so Eren can get out; he picks up my panties and shoves them in his jean pocket. I roll my eyes, “Really, fucken jerk,” I push him. He leans in and whispers in my ear, “Good luck charm.” He bites my earlobe and I gasp, “Stop…what of Armin or Hanji see us.”

“Don’t worry, we always hug what makes its different now.” I roll my eyes and go back inside Hanji’s car. Armin and Eren wave us goodbye. Hanji drops me off at home. I’m glad she didn’t want to talk. I’m so fucken tired.

Once I’m home I go to the bathroom and shower. I go to my bed and lie down. Fucken Eren, we could have gotten caught. I feel sleepy and I close my eyes.

_‘Two can play at this game’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to listen to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CA-K-oJGqU


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really what i was expecting so sorry if it kind of boring.

I woke up and did my normal morning routine. I washed yesterday and todays plates since yesterday I was to exhausted to even do them when I got home. I left home and started walking to school when I saw Hanji. Great, now she’s going to be loud and disturb my peaceful and quiet walk to school. “Levi! Hold up.” Hanji ran towards me and gave me a bear hug. “Hanji, get off me already.” “Sorry Levi, thanks for going with me yesterday I had lots of fun. I was wondering if you were ok though I thought I heard you moan while we were driving back.” I stopped walking and my eyes went wide. Fuck did Hanji here us yesterday, “Are you ok? Levi?” Hanji said worried. “Oh…yes I’m fine. Yesterday wasn’t a moan I accidently hit myself with the passenger seat and it kind of hurt.” We begin walking again, “Oh…well at least your ok.” Fuck, I think Hanji kind of believes but not completely.

 ~~~Time skip to 4th Period~~~~

 I’m at the Library/Computer Lab when the phone rings. Since I’m a helper I answer the phone:

_“Hello student speaking”_

_“Hi I’m just calling to let the Librarian know that my class is going to be up in 5 minutes so we can use the computers.”_

_“Can I please have the room number to confirm?”_

_“Yes were room 302.”_

_“Oh yes Ms. Hale English class, well we will be waiting.”_

_“Ok thanks.”_ End of conversation

I walked up to the librarian letting her know Ms. Hale class is coming up to use the computers. I push the book cart to fix the books back. Hmm, doesn’t Eren have Ms. Hale for 4th period I think I can get him back for what he did yesterday. I smirk just thinking about my perfect plan.  Eren’s class walks in and I watch them as they go sit down at the computer side. I see Eren and Armin sitting on the far corner. Perfect, now I just need to sneak under his table but how? His teacher begins to speak, “Students unfortunately we couldn’t get the computer cart so we had to come up here. Ok so we will be doing some research for our essays I assign yesterday, now go to the front of the library and grab your flash drive and the assignment sheet and begin working on your assignment. The librarian calls me over to tell me that she is going to go downstairs for a while to fill out some paper to ask Ms. Hale if I need anything. As she turns around I tell her that I don’t feel good and I’m going to the restroom, she nods and I run to hide under Eren’s desk. Luckily the desk is completely sealed and I won’t be seen.  I see Eren sit down and I move a bit back so his legs won’t touch me.

“Ok begin working I will be in the front if you need any help ask,” Ms. Hale says and walks away. I waited five minutes before starting my plan.  I see Eren tapping his foot and I slowly move my hand to caress his inner thigh. He jumps and I hear Armin ask him if he’s ok. I smirk and see Eren move to look under his desk. He sees me and his eyes widen, I lick my lips and wink at him. He mouths “Levi, what the fuck?” I bite my lips and move my finger to my lips and press on my lips, “Shhh.” He gulps and moves back to do his work. Once he moves his legs under his desk I continue where I left off.

I caress his thighs and press my hand on his crotch. I continue rubbing my hand and I can feel him get hard. He twitches and I unzip his jeans. I bring my face to his cloth erection and nuzzle my face. I hear him let out a small gasp and I smirk. I tap him so he can lift himself a little and I pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees. I wrap my hand around his cock and stroke him gently. I rub my thumb over his slit and Eren jumps a little. I smirk and stop stroking him, I hear a small whimper and I give his cock a lick from the base to the head. I continue licking him up and down until I stop at the tip and rub my tongue over the slit. “Aha…Levi,” Eren groans. I moan and take him all the way into my mouth. I swirl my tongue and suck softly. Eren brings his hand to my hair and pull. “Eren,” I moan. I suck harder and continue bobbing my head up and down.

“Mmm…aha….fuck,” Eren moans. “Are you okay Eren? You keep making noises like moans and you’re panting. Are you feeling ok?” Armin asked.  “Y-yes I’m fine. I’m going to rest my head ok.” “Ok, if you need anything just ask.” I hear Eren and Armin talking and I begin to suck harder. I bring my hands up to his balls and play with them. Eren thrust his hip forward and his cock hits the back of my throat. He continues to thrust into my mouth making me moan. He grips my hair tighter and I dig my nails into his thighs. I can feel he’s close and I bob my suck harder and graze my teeth on his sensitive dick. He pulls my hair, “LEVI!!!” Eren shouts. He comes in my mouth and I try and swallow fast getting some of his come on my lips. “Eren, keep it down we’re in a library,” I hear Ms. Hale say. “S-sorry,” Eren says sheepishly. I see Eren put up his jeans and boxers and he looks under the desk. I lick my lips licking the come off. He groans and bites his lip. I smirk and crawl out of his desk and move toward the book cart that by Eren’s desk.

I pretend to fix some books when I see Armin standing next to Eren. “What the hell was that?” Armin asks. “U-umm nothing,” Eren says. “Hey Armin, what’s up,” I smile. “Oh…Levi I didn’t see you. Eren lets go class is almost going to end.” They get up and wave goodbye and leave. Eren looks like a tomato and I just beginning laughing. “Levi, are you feeling better?” the librarian asks. “Yes, thank you I was just thirsty,” I smirk and walk to lunch.

~~~Time skip to 2 months~~~~

**Eren POV**

I’m lying down in my bed thinking about what has happen. Its been two months since me and Levi started having out no strings attach relationship, but it feels different I actually started having feelings for her. I love spending time with her even though we always spend time together its different now. We don’t only have sex, we cuddle, go on dates, and we even kiss when we say hello and goodbye. Fuck, I can’t be having feelings towards her; she doesn’t even feel the same way. I should put an end to this but I can’t I love spending time with her. No Eren, stop you have to forget her. We’re not a couple, forget these one sided feelings. I get up and get ready for a date I have with some girl. Here goes to forgetting Levi.

**Levi POV**

“Hanji I don’t have feelings for Eren. What makes you say that?” Hanji came over to my house and started asking me if Eren and me have a thing going on. I denied it and said were only best friends and that obviously were close. Knowing Hanji she has probably been spying on us and probably noticed something different. “Levi, don’t lie to me I’ve noticed things. I saw you and Eren last week at the movie theater.” My eyes widen fuck Hanji caught us why? Out all the times, we had a slip we were always so careful.  I clear my throat, “Hanji your getting the wrong idea we just went to watch a movie like friends do.” She laughs evilly which gets me kind of scared. She smiles and grabs her phone and she hands it over to me. “Look for yourself,” Hanji says. I grab her phone and I see pictures of Eren and me at Movie Theater. In one of the pictures he’s hugging me from behind, the other picture were holding hands and he’s whispering in my ear and the last picture is actually a video. Fuck I’m screwed, I play the video and it shows Eren and me walking out the theater he grabs my hand and pulls me to him, we laugh and he grabs my waist and he begins to kiss me by a parked SUV, then the video stops. FUCK!!!

“So, I will ask again do you have feelings for Eren? And if yes How long has this been going on?” I sigh, “Yes I have feelings for Eren and two months, but we aren’t a couple were friends with benefits.” “WHAT!?!?” Hanji screams. I roll my eyes and sip my tea. “How? What, oh Levi you have to tell me.” Hanji whines. I tell Hanji how everything happened and how I started developing feeling since the beginning and how I ignored them. “Oh my Levi, what about sex details. Where do you guys have sex?” she smiled. “No, Hanji that’s personal, and at my house obviously where else.” Hanji laughs, “Levi your no fun,” she pouts. I roll my eyes, “Hanji, don’t tell anyone ok. Either way Eren doesn’t feel the same way. I need to forget these feelings. I need to end this “relationship” before it gets out of hand.” “Levi, Eren likes you. The way he looks at you, its like you’re the only thing in the world.” “No, Hanji he doesn’t or else he wouldn’t be going on dates, I just need to find someone to forget about him.” He doesn’t like me the way I do, yes we act lovey-dovey at times but its all an act. I never thought I was going to say this, “Hanji, help me find someone to forget Eren.” “Levi, he likes you tru—“ I interrupt her, “NO! Hanji he doesn’t end of discussion are you going to help me yes or no?”

“Yes Levi of course I will and I got the right guy for you,” she smirks evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanji had set me up with two guys already but it didn’t workout. One because they were scared of me since I really didn’t show any emotions. Two because once I saw the guy I will literally walk out. Hanji complained to me that if I wanted to forget Eren I needed to give other guys a chance. But I couldn’t my heart was Eren’s already; no one could make me forget this feeling. It was Saturday and I was at Hanji’s house getting ready to go to a party.

“Hanji, do I really have to go. I don’t feel like it.” Hanji gasps, “Levi, you have to go, trust me it will me worth it,” she winked. I stared at her and I didn’t like the look on her face. I sighed,” Fine, but you have to keep me entertain. I don’t want to be to close to Eren or even see him hit on other girls,” I crossed my arms around my chest. She giggled, “Levi, are you jealous!” No!” I huffed. She laughed and fell to the floor, “Le-Levi, I can’t breathe. Well trust me your not going to be the one that gets jealous Eren is,” she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I looked at her confused, when I was about to ask her what she meant she threw a dress at my face.

I pulled the dress off my face and glared at Hanji. She gives me a grin and leaves the room so I can get changed. I see the [dress](http://www.outfitmade.com/products/lisah-bow-back-dress?utm_source=wheretoget.it&utm_medium=referral&variant=794504361) and my eyes widen. The dress is half black on top and the other half is white. It is V-neck shaped and has a diamond cut out in the front. It is short and the back of the dress is more exposed than the front.  “HANJI!” I screamed. I heard the door open. “Yes beautiful what can I do for you,” she fluttered her eyelashes at me. I gave her a glare and if looks could kill Hanji would have been 6 feet under the ground. “You can’t expect me to wear this, I threw the dress on the bed.” Hanji cleared her throat, “Yes I do. Levi, you have to either way we have no more time to go to your house. Were leaving in 15 minutes.” She didn’t even let me speak when she rushed out the door. I sighed and put the dress on. I brushed my hair and pinned it with a black bow.

I walked downstairs and Hanji squealed. “You look beautiful, that dress suits you.” I rolled my eyes, “Why am I the one wearing a dress while you get to wear jeans,” I huffed. “Because you look to cute Levi. Now lets go!” We arrive at the party and we see all our friends. I see Eren talking to a girl and she has her hand around his bicep. I glare and I hear Hanji’s voice in my ear, “Easy tiger, forget about Eren and your complicated relationship. We came here to enjoy ourselves.” I smile at Hanji and breathe in and out. “Hello guys,” Hanji says. Everyone turns and says hello. I see Eren turn and his eyes widen and he just stares at me. I smirk, “Hello guys.” “Le-L-Levi,” Eren stutters. I smirk and wave at him. Hanji winks at me and I feel confident.

Eren will look at me and sometimes our eyes will meet and he will look away or I would. He still talking to the same girl and I roll my eyes. I see Hanji coming with some hot guy that my eyes widen when I see his smile. “Levi, I want you to meet a friend of mine.” I nod not even thinking, he’s so hot. I bite my lip, “H-Hi I’m L-Levi.” Fuck I can’t believe I stuttered. He chuckles and fuck that was hot. “Hey I’m Farlan,” he smiles. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes compliment him very good. Hanji clears her throat, “Well babies, let’s party!” she shouts. Hanji hands Farlan and me a shot of tequila.

I turn to look at Eren but he’s not there he’s dancing with the girl from earlier. I grunt, fuck it I’m going to enjoy my time fuck Eren. I turn and grab another shot and drink it. We all drink, I notice how Eren will stare but I don’t care he’s obviously happy with that bitch. I turn to Farlan and smirk. I grab his hand and his eyes widen, “Lets dance.” He nods and sets his drink down. Our entire group comes and joins Farlan and me. We dance then it starts getting a bit heated. I grind on Farlan letting the music and alcohol take over my body. Farlan has his hands on my hips holding me tight. I turn and see Eren glaring at us from the corner where he’s dancing with the bitch. I smirk and turn my body around without losing contact with Eren.

I wink at him and turn my head and give Farlan a kiss. Farlan’s grip on my hips tightens. I close my eyes and all I can think about is Eren. Farlan licks my bottom lips and I gasp. His tongue is exploring my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. My hands grab his hair and I pull it. He groans and pulls away. We both are panting, “L-Levi,” Farlan says. I stare into his eyes and I take his hand and lead him outside.

We sit down on the stairs outside, enjoying the fresh cold air. “Levi, why?” I turn and look at him confused. “Why what?” He sighs, “Why did you kiss me. Levi,” he scratches the back of his neck with his hand just like Eren does. “ I know you like Eren,” he whispers. My eyes widen and I sigh, “Farlan,” I can’t answer his question why did I kiss him. “I—“ he cuts me off, “you can tell you really like him. He likes you as well it's obvious so why?” Farlan is wrong. I look at him, “Make me forget him, I can’t I can’t—“ I don’t know why I’m even acting like this normally I don’t trust anyone this easy but he makes me feel safe. He kisses me and pulls away, “I will don’t worry.” He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

I close my eyes lost in his touch. I can’t stop thinking about Eren but I need to forget him. Seeing him just makes my heart ache. I open my eyes and pull away from Farlan. “What the fuck.” I put my hand on my neck and I feel a hot and wet spot. Farlan chuckles “Trust me Levi, I’m here to help you.” I glare at him, “Yes help me not give me a fucken hickey,” I stare at him and he fucken smirks at me. I roll my eyes and moved my hair to block my neck. I kept giving him a glare as he walked up to me and picks me up. I started hitting him “Put me down!” but he’s fucken stronger than I am. “Let the show begin,” Farlan whispers. I look at him confused and we walk back to the party.

We walk back to the party and I saw Hanji looking at us with wide eyes. I had wrapped my legs around Farlan and my arms around his neck. Hanji comes running to us. “Levi, I can see your enjoying yourself,” she giggled. I rolled my eyes and hid my face in Farlan’s neck. I opened my mouth and bite him hard. “Fuck! Levi,” Farlan groaned. He puts me down and he steps back. “Never carry me without my permission or give me a hickey understood.” Farlan was rubbing the red mark on his neck and nods. I turned and saw Eren staring. He looked pissed; I was about to walk towards him when the bitch he was talking to kisses him. I stopped and decide to ask tomorrow. We enjoyed the rest of the party. Farlan is a nice guy and I was happy that he was going to help me forget Eren. Even though he acts before thinking I still enjoyed his company.

* * *

Time Skip to the next day

* * *

I was asleep on my bed when I hear my phone start ringing. I groaned and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I didn’t even bother looking who it was.

“Hello,” I yawned.

“LEVI!!!” I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

“Hanji, what the fuck?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I gave Farlan your number. You guys sure it off with that hickey you have. Thank god it’s not that big.” She laughs. I rolled my eyes, “Shut the fuck up Hanji.” “Awww Levi don’t be like that give me all the details,” she whined. “NO!” and I hanged up. I threw my phone on the bed. I walked to the restroom and saw the hickey then I showered and brushed my teeth. I made myself a braid since today I was going to do chores and homework.

 

It was 1:00 p.m. when I hear knocking on the door. I went to the door and open it. My eyes widen.  “Levi…is that a hickey?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren’s POV**

We're all at this party when I see Levi in a fucken dress. She looks so fucken sexy I can feel myself drool. I'm not even paying attention to the girl that's talking to me. I even forgot her name. “Hello guys,” Levi says. “Le-L-Levi,” I stuttered. Fuck I'm so stupid why did I fucken stutter. I see Levi smirk and leave with Hanji. The girl next to me keeps talking about I don't even know but I can’t keep my eyes off Levi. She looks amazing. I would notice that Levi’s eyes and mine would meet. No Eren keep it together she doesn't even likes you. “Eren?” I heard the girl call me. I turn and smile at her. “Let's dance please,” the girl begs. I sigh, “of course let's go.” This is the only way to forget Levi I need to fall for someone else it's not to hard right. I turn and see Levi taking shots with Hanji and some other guy. When did that guy get there? Why is he with her? I’m dancing when I turn and see Levi smirking at me. She grabs that assholes hand. I feel jealous like what the fuck. I see everyone go and dance around her and that guy and I feel relieved.

I mean Levi can dance with him. Not like she's my girlfriend or anything. ‘ _But you wished she was don't you’_ really am I having a conversation with myself. I groan and I'm not even paying attention as the girl is grinding against me. All I could think about is Levi and that guy. I see Levi look at me. She turns around and starts grinding on that fucker. That should be me, she grinding on, not him. I tighten my hold on the girl’s hips and she let's out a yelp. “Sorry,” I see Levi wink at me and she kisses him. I stop dancing and stare at them. I see as she pulls his hair and I think he moaned. I clench my hands into fists. That should be me with Levi showing the world that she's mine only MINE.

I see her drag him outside. I start moving to follow them when something pulls my arm and I turn to see that girl. “Let's get a drink.” I stare at her and nod. I mean this whole idea was to forget Levi and if I go chasing after her I’m the one that's going to get his feelings hurt. I stand there thinking about Levi and the other guy I can't get her out of my head. I grab the girl and kiss her. She moans and I deepen the kiss. I pick her up and push her against the wall. She wraps her legs around my waist and I squeeze her ass hard. “Eren… Not to hard,” she whispers against my lips.

I roll my eyes and I pull away and she is not Levi it's not her. I feel a pain in my chest, why can't I forget her. I mean we aren't in any relationship and here I am thinking I was kissing her. Holding her in my arms keeping her safe. I let the girl down and apologize. She giggles and she gives me her number. “We should go on a date tomorrow like around 5:00 or 5:30.” I look at her and think about how my night has turned out so far. All I’ve been doing is thinking about Levi and watching her like a crazy boyfriend. I haven't even been enjoying myself. I nod and give her a quick kiss. I hear Hanji scream and I turn to see what she's screaming about now.

My eyes widen as I see Levi wrapped around the guys waist. I feel anger run through my body. I see as she bites him. Why did she do that to for was it to pleasure him or for him to leave her alone? I see her telling him something but I don't know what she’s saying, since it's loud in here. I see Levi look at me and I think she’s going to come to me. I smile at the thought that finally I'm going to have her in my arms. The girl pulls me down; I feel a pair of lips on mine. I kiss back, here goes to forgetting Levi.

 

* * *

 

Time skip to next day

* * *

I wake up and get up and go shower. I go and eat breakfast and go to brush my teeth. I mean some people think I'm weird that I brush my teeth at the end but I don't. Isn't it weird to brush them at the beginning since you're going to eat and dirty them? I walk back to my room and lie down. My phone rings and I see that it's Armin calling. I answer the phone, “Hey Armin” “Hey Eren…what happen last night?” “What do you mean Ar” “You kept looking at Levi and you looked like you were going to kill the guy she was with.” I told Armin about Levi and me. I told him how I've been having feelings for her. He told me she has feelings for me too but I completely ignored him. I sigh, “’I was…I was jealous,” I mean who wouldn't be if you saw your crush with someone else. “Eren, you can't be like this. Talk to Levi and tell her how you feel. Trust me it's better than this,” Armin says. I know he's right. “Fine Ar, I will. Bye.” I hang up and I grab my keys and wallet and head to Levi's house.

I knock on the door, I feel nervous what if she doesn't like me back. No, Eren think positive. I shake my head. I hear footsteps and the door opens. I'm about to smile when I see Levi has a small hickey on her neck. “Levi…is that a hickey?” She grabs her braid to cover it. “Eren,” I walk inside her house and sit on her couch. I hear the door close and I see her approach me. I can't even think right now all I'm feeling is anger and jealousy running through my body. “Eren we need to ta—“ I cut her off with a kiss. She kisses back and I grab her ass and squeeze it. She lets out a moan and I smirk. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I walk towards her bedroom and I throw her on the bed. “Eren what the fu—“ I cut her off again with another kiss.

She gasps and I take advantage of this opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. I explore her mouth making sure to erase that he was ever there. She moans and I move my hand down to her tights. I rub her pussy thru the fabric. I bite her lip and pull it. “Eren,” she moans. Yes that’s right moan my name only mine. I pull her shirt and bra off. I move my hands down and I pull both her underwear and tights down. They fall to the ground and I stare at Levi’s body. She looks gorgeous, I start to think about anyone else touching her or that guy hands on her and my anger rises. She looks at me and I can see her the hunger in her eyes. I lick my lips and she does the come here motion. I take off my shirt and unbutton my jeans and pull them down. I get on top of her and grind my erection on her pussy.

We both moan and her hands grab my shoulders. I suck on her nipple and continue grinding on her. She starts squirming and I get off her. She whimpers, “Eren.” Fuck that was hot. I take off my boxers and open her legs I can see her wet pussy and I lick my lips. I stand her up and I lie down on her bed. She looks at me confused. I grab her arm and pull her towards me. “Levi, put your pussy on my face.” She looks at me for a minute and nods. She climbs on top of me and her pussy is almost at my face. I grab her ass and squeeze hard. She groans and grinds on my chest. I pull her and I slowly lick and sucking on her clit. “Aha..Eren,” she moans. I continue abusing her clit and she starts grinding her hips on my face.

She gasps, “E-Eren Eren Eren.” She moans my name. I can tell she's close but she deserves to be punished. I stop sucking on her clit and she whimpers. She tries to grind her hips back and I slap her ass. “Aha…Eren,” Levi gasps. I smirk she really enjoyed that slap. “On your hands and knees now,” I'm going to make sure she remembers she’s mine. Levi gets on her hands on knees and wiggles her ass at me. I smack her ass again harder this time. She groans. You like that baby, I smack her ass again. I can see her butt cheeks getting red but I smack her ass two more times and turn her around. I grab a condom from her drawer and put it on. I moan as I put it on. Levi opens her legs and she's breathing hard. I moan at the sight in front of me and I position myself. I thrust into her and she gasps. She pulls me down for a kiss and I kiss her back desperately. I keep on thrusting harder and faster. She moans my name like her life depended on it. I move to kiss her neck and I stop at the hickey. I stop thrusting into her and she whimpers scratching my shoulders. Jealousy takes over me and I start sucking at her neck hard.

I start thrusting into her; “Mine,” I moan. I suck on her neck harder and she digs her nails on my shoulders. “Mine…Mine…Mine,” I keep thrusting hard and see my hickey covering the one that guy gave her. I smirk and Levi moans. “Yours…Ngh…yours.” Hearing her say that drives me crazy and I grabbed her and make her straddle me. She jumps up and down and I put my hand on her hips and help her. I thrust deeper into her pussy and she lets out a scream, “YOURS EREN!” She comes and that drives me over the edge. “MINE, LEVI,” I moan. I move her up and down riding out our orgasms. I stop and pull out. I take off the condom and tie it and grow it away. Levi looks so tired as she leans on me. I give her a chaste kiss and we fall asleep.

I wake up and see Levi asleep her head resting on my chest. Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to fuck her I was supposed to tell her about my feelings. But I totally lost it when I saw that she had a hickey on her neck. I grab my phone and see its 4:40. Levi yawns and she sits up. I stand up and start getting dressed. I guess I'll tell her another day right now I have to get ready for this stupid date. I start grabbing my clothes and begin changing. I know it looks bad. It looks like all I wanted was to fuck her but I can't think right now. “Eren we need to tal—“ “Levi not right now,” I pull on my boxers and jeans. “Eren,” Levi says. I grab my shirt and put it on. “I want to end this ‘relationship’,” Levi says. I stop and look at her. “What?”

She has her blank stare and I fall to my knees. “Lev—“ she interrupts me. “I need this to end Eren. I really like Farlan.” I look at the floor, she doesn't like me, and she likes that guy, Farlan. My heartbreaks, I stand up and walk towards the door. I knew she had no feelings for me. I should have stopped this before it got out of hand. I know I'm going to regret this but right now I can't think. I turn to her and smile. “Sure Levi, it's over like nothing happen. I was going to ask you the same thing I'm really into Ana,” I think that was her name. “I really like her and I'm going on a date with her. So this is perfect. Make sure not to just fuck him with no strings attached.” It was out of my mouth before I caught what I said. Her eyes widen and I see that she’s hurt. I leave her house and slam the front door. I go to my car and drive away.

**Levi POV**

I wake up and see Eren asleep. I look at his face and my heart skips a beat. I need to end this before my feelings get hurt. I sigh, why did he kept moaning ‘Mine’ he made me feel as if he really did have feelings for me. I felt lost in his touch I couldn't resist him. I snuggle closer to him. I think about how we could be like this forever. I fall asleep again. I wake up again and sit up. Eren got up and started getting dressed. I tried to talk to him. I need to end things now before the get out of hand. Eren's isn’t even listening to me so I just blurted it out, “I want to end this ‘relationship.” I see Eren stop what he's doing and whisper, “what?” I see him fall to his knees and he looks at the floor. I want to take it back and run to him. But I can't because I'm the one losing here.

“Lev—“ I interrupt him. “I need this to end Eren. I really like Farlan,” Once the words are out my mouth my heartbreaks, but it's better this way. I see him stand up and he goes towards the door. He stops and turns he smiles at me. My heartaches, he's happy that I ended this. “Sure Levi, it's over like nothing happen. I was going to ask you the same thing I'm really into Ana. I really like her and I'm going on a date with her. So this is perfect. Make sure not to just fuck him with no strings attached.” My eyes widen and I feel hurt did he really just say that. He walks out and slams the front door. I hear his car drive away. Once I know he's gone, I can’t hold back the tears and I cry hard, I lie down and hug the sheets. I can't believe that's what he thinks of me.

He thinks I'm just all about sex. I was just a quick fuck for him. I didn't mean anything. I feel tears roll down my face. I don't wipe them away and I just cry. My heart aches so much. I should have never started this. I should have stopped when I started having these feelings for him in the beginning. I'm so stupid. I ended this so I wouldn’t get my heart broken and now it feels like it was ripped out. I clench my hand on top of my chest. I let out a loud cry and scream. I get up and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I climb into bed and cry. “At least I can move on and forget him. He hates me and he insulted me. I need to forget him. Now I know how he feels and how he sees me.” I whisper. I fall asleep thinking about Eren’s words.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and I feel like shit, I can still remember Eren's words and it makes my heart ache. I can't believe he thinks that about me. I mean I get it I called him for sex and I agreed to this no strings attached relationship but it still hurts. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my eyes are all puffy and red. I see a big red hickey Eren left me yesterday; I close my eyes and remember what Eren said when he marked me, _“mine.”_ I open my eyes and shake my head no I need to forget him. I can't have these feelings when he thinks so low of me. I take my time doing my morning routine that I'm even 20 minutes late to school.

I'm at the library when I see Hanji come up to me. “Levi,” she whispers. “Dang Farlan left you a big hickey,” she wiggles her eyebrows. I look at her and she gasps. She sits down next to me and hugs me, “what’s wrong baby.” Normally I would push her away but I really need someone right now so I hug back. Tears fall down my cheek and I tighten the hug. “N-nothing Hanji I'm ok.” I pull away from her and secretly try to wipe the tears away. “Levi, you're not ok you never hug back. Well you do but this isn’t you and you even crying. So what happened,” she demands. I sigh, “Eren came over yesterday and I was surprise. He saw the hickey Farlan gave me and he got mad. He kissed me and I kissed back one thing led to another and we had sex. He gave me this huge hickey covering Farlan’s hickey.”

“I tried to talk to him. I wanted to end what we had I didn't want to hurt myself more but he was in a rush to leave. So I just blurted out that I wanted to end it. That I'm interested in Farlan, he was leaving and then he told me,” tears run down my face. “He said, “ _Make sure not to just fuck him with no strings attached.”_ Hanji hugs me and I just hug her back, “Oh baby that jerk, don't worry Levi I'm here for you.” I nod and push her away. I wipe my tears away, “Fuck Eren, I'm done crying and feeling this for him. I'm moving on, if he can I could too.” Hanji just nods at me she knows not to say anything when I'm like this and I respect that she understands.

**Eren POV**

We're all sitting in our table at lunch but Levi isn't here. I want to talk to her and apologize for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it I was just mad and now she isn't even here. Yesterday after I left her house I just drove to Armin’s house. I canceled my stupid date that I didn't even want to go in the first place.

 

* * *

_Flashback_

_Knock knock_

_“Coming.” I hear footsteps and Armin opens the door. His eyes widen, “Eren what’s wrong.” I walk in and sit on his couch. He walks over to me and sits down next to me. He doesn't speak he just waits. I wipe the tears and look at him “Armin, I fucked up.” “What do you mean Eren?” “I went to Levi's house to talk like you said. I was ready to tell her my feelings, when I saw that stupid hickey that guy gave her,” I clench my fist. “I got jealous and I couldn't control myself. I kissed her and we had sex. I gave her a hickey on top of that guy’s hickey. She’s mine Ar.” “Eren I—” I interrupt him. “That's not the worst part after I got up and looked at the time I was getting ready to leave for that stupid date. I knew I had to tell her but I just couldn't. She tried talking to me but I ignored her. She told me that she wanted to end what we had she said she likes Farlan.”_

_Armin looks at me and I know he feels sorry for me. “I got mad and I told her.” I can't say it; it makes me remember her face. I look down and I tremble, “ I told her—“ Armin interrupts me, “Take your time Eren,” he squeezes my shoulder. I sigh, “Make sure not to just fuck him with no strings attached.” Armin gasps, “Eren, you need to apologize, I mean I understand she hurt your feelings, but that’s just.” I look at him, “I know Ar, I am tomorrow I just need to clear my head. I didn’t mean it. I know I fucked up. It just hurts. Can I crash at your place?” Armin just smiles, “of course Eren. I’m here for you.”_

_End of flashback_

* * *

I wait 10 minutes and Levi isn’t still at lunch. “Hey guys do you know where Levi is?” Everyone shakes their heads or say they haven’t seen her. “I saw her,” Jean smiles. I roll my eyes, “Where did you see her horse face?” The smile he had on his face fades, “ With her new boy the one from the party. They are in the 3rd floor by the staircase at the end of the hall. Obviously he’s better because she’s not hanging out with you,” Jean laughs. I clench my fist and get up from my chair and flip off Jean as I walk out.

**Levi POV**

After Hanji left I stayed at the library to help out. Nothing exciting happened since today no one was scheduled to come up to the library. I walk out of the library and go to the third floor to meet Hanji at her class. I see Hanji walking towards me but she’s walking with someone. I can’t see who is with her, so I move to the side and my eyes widen. “Hey Levi,” Farlan says. I stare at him and I don’t even notice when Hanji leaves. I’m still staring at him, why is he even here? Does he come to this school now? Finally I’m able to speak and the first thing that comes out my mouth is, “What are you doing here?” He chuckles, “Nice to see you to. I transferred schools.” What I can’t believe he transferred schools. Why? I roll my eyes and start walking to the end of the hallway. I hear footsteps behind me and I know he’s following me. I stop at the top of the stairs and turn around. “What do you want?” He stops in front of me and grabs my hands. “I’m here to make you forget Eren,” Farlan says. I look away and he grabs my chin to turn my head to face him. “Hey Levi,” I turn and see Jean walking down the stairs. “He—“ I couldn’t even say hey, he just left running.

“I did not leave you that big hickey did I,” Farlan looks at my neck. I move my hand to block the hickey. “No, obviously yours was smaller,” I roll my eyes. We stand there in silence and I can’t stand it. My mind keeps thinking about Eren. The way he would hold me, kiss me and the last words he told me. I shake my head and take a step back. “Watch out!” I’m falling back when Farlan pulls me towards him. He steps back and he trips. I fall on top of him, our faces are so close, and I look into his eyes. I start to stand up when he grabs me so I can’t move. “Be my girlfriend Levi,” he asks. I look at him but I can’t be his girlfriend I just can’t.

He flips us so he’s on top. “Hey what the fu—“ he cuts me off with a kiss. He kisses me slow and gentle, it makes me feel like I’m the only thing in the world. He moves his hand to caress my cheek and the other hand is by my waist. I stare at him shocked, that I don’t hear the footsteps coming towards us. “GET OFF HER!!” Someone pushes Farlan away.  I blink and turn to see Eren. I stand up and dust off my uniform. Eren goes up to me, he tries to hug me and I push him away.  “What the fuck do you want Eren,” I growl. “Levi, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I was just mad, I would never think that way of you.” I look at Eren and roll my eyes. Does he really think I’m going to forgive him that easy? He insulted me. “Fuck you Eren and leave me alone.” I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm. “Levi, I truly am sorry,” he says. Rage fills my body, SLAP!

I slapped Eren, “Fuck you Eren, you insulted me. Do you really think I’m that easy, and now you want me to forgive you like it didn’t hurt hearing you tell me that.” Eren just stares at me shocked. Farlan walks up to me and grabs my hand. “Leave Levi alone. Don’t bother my girlfriend or else,” Farlan growls. Eren stares at me then at Farlan. “Levi, is he really your boyfriend?” I stare at him, “Yes Eren he is my boyfriend. Since I didn’t want to just fuck him with no strings attached.” His eyes widen, “Levi I didn’t—“ I interrupt him, “Save it Eren. Leave me alone, I don’t want to see you again.” I turn around and walk away with Farlan. A tear runs down my face and Farlan wraps his arm around my shoulder. Don’t look back Levi. Don’t look back. Don’t look back. I look back and see Eren on the ground. My heartaches, I turn around and continue walking away.

_Goodbye Eren._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This is a short chapter but at least I finally updated this story 

**Eren POV**

I lost her. Levi and Farlan are dating now; I pushed her way from me. I look up waiting for Levi to change her mind. Waiting for her to look back at me and run to me but no she continues walking away with Farlan. I see Levi disappearing at the end of the hallway. “ _Goodbye Levi_ ,” I whisper. Tears roll down my face, she didn’t turn back I really did lose her. I sit there alone remembering her face. Her eyes showed anger and sadness. I’m the one who hurt her. It’s my fault. I get up and send a text to Armin.

**Hey I left school. I don’t feel so good** **-Eren**

I walk to the school's office and sign myself out and leave school. I open my front door and see a note on the hallway mirror. _Going to be home late. Love Mom_. I sigh, I feel a buzz in my pocket and see that Armin texted back.

I will head over ASAP. Feel better  –Armin.

I threw my phone to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up hugging my pillow when I hear footsteps outside my door. I stand up and look at the clock it's 4:30. I slowly walk towards the door and grab the doors’ handle. I grab the bat that is next to my door; I open the door, “AAA Eren!” Armin screams. “Fuck, Armin don’t scare me like that,” I drop the bat and walk to my bed and sit down. Armin sighs in relief and walks towards me. “Eren, what happened?” I don’t look at him I just stare at the floor. “Armin, I lost her. She…She has a boyfriend now,” I close my eyes and I feel the tears roll down my face. Armin gasps, “Eren, are you sure—“ I cut him off. “Armin, I’m sure she told me. She slapped me when I grabbed her arm. I lost her Armin. She’s happy with Farlan. I’m never going to get her back.” I wipe the tears away and we just sit there in silence.

Armin stands up and grabs my shoulders. I look up and see his face full of determination, “Eren, you can’t give up that fast. You haven’t lost her. You have to fight back, where is the stubborn Eren I know. Where’s the Eren who never gives up. Eren go and get the love of your life back!” Armin shouts. I look at him eyes wide, he’s right Levi is the love of my life I can’t lose her. I shake my head and stand up. “I’m not giving up Ar. I’m going to fight for her. We belong together,” I clench my hand into a fist. I look at Armin and he smiles at me. “Go get her tiger!” Armin says.

**Levi POV**

I spent the rest of my lunch with Farlan. The rest of the day was shit; I can’t believe I slapped Eren. I was angry with him I totally lost it. When I told him Farlan and me were dating, his face seemed torn. I’m walking home thinking about Eren when I feel arms wrap around me from behind. I elbow who ever is and kick them right in their gut. “Fuck.” I put my foot on top of their chest and press. “Farlan? What the fuck.” He smiles at me. Who in the right mind smiles when they have just gotten kicked and thrown to the ground? “ Nice panties, black lace. I like that type of girl,” Farlan wiggles his eyebrows. He bites his lip and I roll my eyes. I totally forgot I had a skirt on. I shove him with my foot and he laughs. He stands up and dusts himself off. “Pervert.”

I turn and walk away. I hear footsteps and Farlan wraps his arms around me again. “Fuck Farlan, what do you want?” I say annoyed. “I just want to walk you home,” he says. We walk together hand in hand. Thank god he moved from hugging me. We’re close to my house when I see a figure outside. We get closer and I see Hanji outside the door waiting for me. “LEVI!!! FARLAN?” Hanji says. She looks at both of us then looks down at our hands. We are still holding hands. She gasps, “Are you guys dating?” she asks. I look at her and nod my head. She smiles; Farlan pulls me into a hug and kisses my lips. I’m shocked and turn to look at Hanji staring at us. I turn toward Farlan and close my eyes and kiss back. Farlan pulls away and waves us goodbye.

We walk inside my house and head to the living room to sit down. “Levi, what the fuck. What happened to Eren? I mean I know he told you that but I never thought you will date Farlan.” I roll my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. “Well I’m trying to forget Eren. Farlan asked me and I didn’t know what to say. Eren asked me if it was true and I said yes so that's that.” Hanji looks at me, “Wait what, how did Eren find out.” I huff and explain to her how Eren found Farlan and me in the hallway and how he apologized and how I slapped him. “Levi, you still love Eren why do—” I interrupt her. “Hanji I’m tired of this. I feel like I’m always having the same discussion every time.  All I want to do is forget Eren and move on is that so hard to ask?” I look at her and she just stays quiet. We sit in silence when Hanji phone buzzes. She checks it and looks at me and smiles. “Well cutie I got to go so see you later,” Hanji stands up and rushes out the door. I stare at the door confused. What the fuck just happened did Hanji just leave? I sit there thinking why she would just leave out of nowhere. I shrug my shoulders and go up to my room to do homework.

**Hanji POV**

Levi just told me about what happened with Eren and I got to say Levi is acting stupid is she blind or what? She clearly doesn’t see that Eren loves her but no she here trying to forget Eren. “Levi, you still love Eren why do--” Levi interrupts me. “Hanji I’m tired of this. I feel like I’m always having the same discussion every time.  All I want to do is forget Eren and move on is that so hard to ask?” I stay silent and we sit there in silence. It’s all my fault I need to fix this. I was the one who presented Farlan to Levi, I never expected for Farlan to go this far.

_Flashback_

_“Hello Farlan?”_

_“Hey Hanji what’s up?”_

_“Oh nothing much can you do me a favor?”_

_“Umm...Depends what is it?”_

_“Well I have these two friends who like each other but they’re oblivious. So can you like be my friends date just to get Eren jealous?”_

_“I don’t know Hanji”_

_“Please Farlan”_

_“Fine but I don’t want trouble.”_

_“YAY!! Thanks. I’ll text you the parties address”_

_“Ok Bye Hanji.”_

_“Bye.”_

_End of Flashback_

I’m thinking when I hear my phone buzz. I look down when I see a text message from Armin.

Armin: Hanji meet me at the titan cafe ASAP we need to talk about Eren and Levi.

I smile and look over at Levi, “Well cutie I got to go so see you later.” I rush out the door before Levi could even understand what just happened. ‘Levi get ready to be with Eren and dump Farlan, I’ll make sure it happens.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated this story I had a bit of writers block but finally i was able to write a chapter. Sorry if the chapter sucks though and sorry for any grammar errors.

**3rd Person**

We all waited for Hanji to come so we can all discuss how we can make Eren and Levi finally get together. We all sat together in the table silently. "So what are we going to eat," Sasha said. “I got you baby,” Connie lifted a brown bag. Sasha jumped forward and hugged Connie. She kissed him, “My hero!” “Ok now you have your food can we discuss what we came here for?” Armin said. “Yes, why did we even come here?” Jean snapped. “Where are Levi and Eren?” Marco said. “Probably studying together or maybe they finally hooked up,” Jean smirked. Marco looks at his boyfriend, “Jean stop being so mean. We don’t know that. “Shut up Jean. Eren and Levi are best friends ok. They wouldn’t jeopardize their friendship for a hookup,” Mikasa said while her arm was wrapped around Annie’s waist. Hanji finally arrived. Armin and Erwin looked at each other and smiled.

**Armin POV**

I stared at Erwin and Hanji, Hanji gave me a nod and Erwin squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss. “Guys, we need to make Eren and Levi get together,” I looked around and everyone quiet down and looked at me. “What?!? But Levi is with Farlan?” Marco said. I sighed, “I know but,” I looked at Erwin and he gave me a nod. “Eren and Levi hooked up bu—” “what they hooked up. When?” Connie shouted. “A while,” I didn’t want to get into details or tell them exactly that they’ve been hooking up for past two months already. “I knew something was up between them,” Jean added. I nodded, “Eren likes Levi but he thinks Levi doesn’t like him.” “And Levi likes Eren but she thinks Eren doesn’t like her. So that’s why she’s dating Farlan,” Hanji added.

“That's why Eren left school early huh? Fucken little bitch I knew Levi was going to hurt him I should have protected him more.” I roll my eyes, “Mikasa, both of them like each other you can’t protect him from everything.” “I know Armin it's—” I interrupted her, “No, Mikasa Eren is a grown up and he’s happy with Levi just let him be. We are here to help them be together. If you're not ok with it you can leave,” I mean like really she would get all over protective. Mikasa’s eyes widen and she just looked at me, “So are you going to help?” I gave her a glare. “Yes Armin,” Mikasa whispered. “Fuck, Armin you just talked back to Mikasa and she just sat there and took it like a bitch,” Connie said looking up at me like I had just saved the world. “Now, that we all know what we're here for let’s get started,” Erwin said. We talked about what could we do and how. “Yes that sounds perfect,” Hanji shouted. “Sasha and me would get the food ready,” Connie said. I nodded, “Does everyone know what they’re doing then. “Yes!” everyone said in unison. I smiled; I can’t wait for next week.

**Levi POV**

It has been a week since Farlan and me started going out. Farlan and me hangout with my group of friends. Even though I didn't want to because it’s a bit awkward but no one really said anything but they noticed how Eren and me weren't as close. We tried to talk but I still hadn't forgiven him for what he said to me but he was trying so I decided to at least try and speak to him. It just wasn't the same. Farlan grabbed me and sat me on his laps. "Farlan, let me go," I whispered. I didn't want any more attention from our friends. "Levi, don't be like that. I just like hugging you," he purred. He kissed along my neck and I let out a small moan and got off him. "Get a room," Jean shouted. I flipped him off and sat down next to Farlan. I glared at Farlan and looked around and notice that Armin and Hanji weren't here. My eyes meet Eren’s; he gave me a glare and got up. "Later guys." He said and left.   
  
I rolled my eyes, this is just fucken awkward every time Farlan would kiss me or hug me Eren would just glare. Even Armin would glare but worst Hanji would glare as well. I asked her but she just told me I was seeing thing like what the fuck she's the one who presented Farlan to me. I saw Erwin looking at me, “What’s up Eyebrows.” He smirked, “Always so charismatic. Are you coming to my house tomorrow?” I rolled my eyes, “Always you know me,” I had forgotten that Erwin and Armin were having a barbecue. "Not sure, I'll see if I go." Erwin just kept looking at me. He cleared his throat, "Levi you have to go. I won't take no as an answer." I rolled my eyes, "Fine fucken eyebrows I'll go what time?" He smiled at me, "It starts at 4:00 p.m. Because Armin wants it to be a pool party." I just nod and pull out an apple from my bag.

**Time Skip to the day of the Barbecue**

Hanji came over to my house to help me get ready. I don't really know why if it just something casual. "Levi are you going to get in the pool." Hanji asked while looking around in my closet. "Fuck no Hanji. I don't want to carry extra clothes." I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a loose grey pullover. "You can't wear that Levi. You have to look cute." Hanji whines. I looked at Hanji, "I can wear whatever I want Hanji so shut the fuck up," I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a bra and my panties and started walking to the bathroom to change.

Hanji grabbed my wrist and smiled at me. This is not good. "Here Levi," Hanji extended her arm to give me a swimsuit. I looked at the black swimsuit and then at her. "Leeviii, you have to wear it I bought it for you come on you love to swim. Pleaseeeee," Hanji whined. I just stood there staring at her. "Pleasee...Pretty Pleaseee...Leviii....Please," Hanji continue whining. Ugh she's giving me a headache; I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Fine Hanji just stop whining like a fucken 5 year old." I grabbed the stupid swimsuit and Hanji jumped up and down. "Yay thanks Levi.” "Hurry go get change so we can leave."

 I went to the bathroom and grabbed my gym bag. I got a towel, shampoo, and conditioner. I organized it in my bag and grabbed the black swimsuit. I rolled my eyes of course this shit would be a two-piece. At least it was a simple, the top was black lace thank god it was a crop top swim top and that it wasn’t see through. The bottom was just plain black and thank god it wasn't a cheeky or thong type. I grabbed my bra and panties I was going to wear and put them in my gym bag. I slipped on my black shorts and the grey pullover. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked to the mirror. The pullover was big on me it covered my shorts. I smiled remembering when Eren left his [pullover](http://www.polyvore.com/sweatshirt_tumblr/thing?id=55109119). I know I should return it to him but I liked it. No Levi it's not time to think about Eren. Kind of stupid since I'm wearing his sweater. I roll my eyes and grab my gym bag and walk to my room.

"Levi you look so cute. Is that sweater yours it looks big. It suits you I like what it says," Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at me. I grabbed my ankle combat boots and put them on. "Shut up Hanji, its obviously not mine." "Oh. Is it Farlan's then," I looked at Hanji. Of course not, it's Eren's but I couldn't tell Hanji that. Either way why will I have Farlan’s sweater? I don't reply to her question, “let’s go Hanji." She hums and didn't ask anything further. When I open the front door Farlan is there. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me up and down, "I was about to knock but you opened the door. I decided to take you to Erwin's barbecue/pool party," Farlan smiles. "Well let's go then sweeties," Hanji pushes me out the door and closes it. "Are you riding with me or Hanji?" Farlan looks at me and grabs my hand.

"Levi you can go with your boyfriend. I'll meet you at Erwin's." Hanji gets on her car and leaves. That was weird I mean Hanji is weird over all but that more weird than normal Hanji. I turn to face Farlan and he smiles at me. "I like your sweater. It suits you." He says and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back and look up at him. "Yea, this is my favorite sweater." I stare at him; it's my favorite because it reminds me of Eren and me. How it use to be before it got all fucked up. He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips. “Let’s go,” Farlan opens me the door of his car. I give him a small smile and get in. We drive to Erwin’s house in silence; the only thing you can hear is the radio. We arrive and make our way to the front door. Farlan wraps his arm around my waist and knocks.

The door opens, “Hey guys, come on in,” Armin greets us and walks into the living room. We walk inside and I notice that everyone’s here already. I see them outside lounging by the pool. “We’re all outside I’ll meet you guys outside ok,” Armin walks away holding a tray of food. “Did you bring a swimsuit,” Farlan walk toward the table to grab a soda. “Yea I did can you lend me your keys I forgot my gym bag in your car.” I walk up to Farlan and extend out my arm. “Yea here you go,” Farlan gives me his keys and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I rush out the door and breathe; I didn't see Eren outside is he not coming. I grab my gym bag from Farlan’s car and go back inside. I walk towards the patio when I bump into something and fall on the ground. “Ouch. What the fuck.” “Sorry Levi,” I look up and see Eren in swim trunks. I bite my lip and blush.

“Are you ok?” Eren extends his arm. I grab it and he pulls me up. “Y-yea I’m ok,” I smile at him. “Oh there you are Levi,” Armin walks into the kitchen. “Do you know where I can leave my gym bag and change?” I look at Armin and try to avoid Eren. He looks so sexy; I bet I’m drooling. No Levi remember you’re still mad at him. You can’t forget that easy I mean I am slowly trying to talk to him but he’s not completely forgiven. “Yea upstairs, Erwin has a few guest rooms you can use.” I nod and make my way upstairs. Its funny how Armin and Erwin act like a married couple. I walk to the end of the hallway and go inside. I place my gym bag on top of the bed and lie down. I lay there for a few minutes; I can’t believe I’m still hung up on Eren. He hurt me and I still want him. I stand up and take off my shoes, sweater, and shorts. Thank god I put on the swimsuit at home. I fold them and leave them on top of the bed. I grab my towel and head downstairs.

**Eren POV**

Even though I’m trying to get Levi to forgive me, she’s not making it easy for me. I still can’t stand seeing her with her boyfriend. We all hang out like usual during lunch but he’s always with her. Armin’s not here and I don’t feel like talking to anyone. I’m still thinking how to win Levi back but I haven't thought of anything. I look around and see that Levi is in Farlan’s laps. He’s hugging her and she’s whispering in his ear. He tells her something but I can’t hear. I see him kiss her neck and she let’s out a little moan. That fucker got her on her sensitive spot. I hear Jean yell at them, “Get a room.” Levi flips off Jean and she moves and sits now next to him and that fucker is smiling. What the fuck, I glare at them when my eyes meet Levi’s. I can’t be here I get up and leave. “Later guys.”

I’m outside Erwin’s house; I’m about to knock when someone hugs me from behind. “EREN!!” I turn and see Hanji. “Hey Hanji your crushing me.” She releases me, “Sorry,” she smiles at me. “Well let’s go inside Levi is on her way,” she walks inside. I stand there; Levi is on her way I need to get out of these clothes. I rush inside and go into the bathroom. I start taking off my jeans and shirt off. I take off my boxers and put on my swim trunks. I grab my clothes and walk outside to the patio, “Hey guys.” I wave and walk towards Erwin, “Where do I leave my clothes?” “You can leave it upstairs or if you want in the garage. Don’t worry it's remodeled so it’s kind of of like a small apartment.” Erwin points to it. I nod and make my way to the garage. I put my clothes on a chair. I look at myself in the mirror, “Fuck my hair is always a mess,” curse my messy hair here I am trying to get at Levi when my hair's a mess. I try and fix it but it’s no use.

I walk outside and see Farlan talking to Jean. I roll my eyes. He’s everywhere if he’s here where’s Levi? I walk towards the patio doors when something bumps into me. “Ouch. What the fuck.” I look down and see Levi. Fuck she’s wearing my sweater she looks so cute. Is she wearing anything under? “Sorry Levi,” She looks up and she bites her lips and blushes. Fuck, can’t she get any cuter. “Are you ok?” I extend out my hand to her. I grab her and pull her up. “Y-yea I’m ok,” She smiles. I hear someone come in. “Oh there you are Levi,” Armin walks into the kitchen. “Do you know where I can leave my gym bag and change?” Levi looks away from me and looks at Armin. Is she avoiding me now? “Yea upstairs, Erwin has a few guest rooms you can use.” She leaves, “Ar, she’s wearing my sweater.” I smile at him. “I know Eren I was about to ask you about it,” Armin rolls his eyes. Does that mean she still cares about me more than just a friend? Now I’m more determined to get her back not just as a friend but also as a girlfriend, today no matter what.


End file.
